Love Lost
by Arinya
Summary: For the complete summary, go to http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/neopluto/Alice_JC.html Then go to fanfiction 2. To be continued


I am Kathryn Lauren Hansen

_I am Kathryn Lauren Hansen. Daughter of Chakotay and Annika Hansen. My parents died today. Not of old age, but of murder. Starfleet killed them. Los Angles has become corrupted. I hate this place. Officers came to my house and tried to put me away. I asked why and resisted. They told me that my father was a Maquis outlaw and my mother was borg. I knew already, nothing had happened before, so why now? Because they are dead, they waited until there was no one to protect me. But I don't need people anymore. I stole the legendary Atlantis from the shipyard. I'm an outlaw now, I will stay in space forever, where no one cam imprison me. I will seek revenge on one woman who caused all this. Kathryn Janeway_

Lauren piloted the ship towards a nebula, there was a starfleet ship on her tail. "Damn you starfleet" she said. The nebula was poisonous, she hoped to get in and lose the ship, then escape in stealth. She entered and the ship followed. The ship fired on her. "Computer, activate deflective hull" said Lauren. "Unable to comply" said the computer. Lauren cursed. She shot quantum torpedoes at the ship, but it kept approaching the _Atlantis_. Suddenly, another ship emerged out of the nebula and shot at the ship. It left, leading the way out. Lauren followed. The ship hailed her. She put it through, "Are you all right?" a woman asked. "You!" Lauren screamed. She cut off the signal, and fired antimatter pulses at the ship. It started to vent plasma and went down to a planet below. "I've found you at last" Lauren hissed.

She piloted the ship to go to the planet. She landed it and walked to the back of the _Atlantis_. She pulled out a long, sharp sword and put it on her belt and walked out. The other shuttle was nearby and the woman came out. "Kathryn Janeway, we finally meet" said Lauren. "Who are you?" she asked her. Lauren pulled back a few bangs of her blue hair to the side to reveal a tattoo. "I know that tattoo" said Janeway. "You should, now I will avenge my parent's death" said Lauren. She lifted the sword and ran towards Janeway. Janeway dodged the blow and drew her phaser. She fired, but Lauren deflected the blows with her sword. "You know Chakotay?" Janeway asked. "Know? He was my father. You killed him" snarled Lauren. "How?" asked Janeway. Lauren sliced in the air and hit Janeway's arm. She winced as she clamped a hand over the long gash on her arm. "You're fiancé went crazy when you didn't return. He killed my parents because he hated Chakotay for taking you from him. You were the cause of my grief" said Lauren. "Mark?" croaked Janeway. "He killed Chakotay?" Janeway said. "And Seven" said Lauren. "Seven? She was your mother?" said Janeway. She began to cry, tears ran down her face. Lauren was surprised by this response, she lowered her sword. "I'm sorry" said Janeway. "My father told me of your cleverness, put down the phaser" said Lauren. "Is that so? This isn't a trick if that's what your worried about." said Janeway. "Sit down" she said and sat on a rock. Lauren sat down four feet across from Janeway. "You have blue hair" said Janeway. "It was a defect" said Lauren. "It's beautiful" said Janeway. "And the tattoo" said Janeway. "I put it on as a sign of honor for my father" said Lauren. "Did he like to brush your hair?" asked Janeway suddenly. Lauren was surprised. "Yes, he always brushed it at night" she said. She cracked a small smile, "You are his daughter" she said. "Mark?" she asked. "He's gained control over starfleet, he killed them!" said Lauren. "I'm sorry, I really am" said Janeway. "What's your name?" asked Janeway curiously. "Kathryn Lauren Hansen, Kathryn with a y" she said. "I want you to set things right" said Lauren. "How?" asked Janeway. "With help" said Lauren.

She went into her shuttle and brought the doctor with her. "Doctor!" shouted Janeway. "Mark wanted to delete his program. He stored it in Starfleet Headquarters. I stole him back." said Lauren. "Captain, it's been such a long time." said the doctor. They embraced each other. "Where's your mobile emitter?" asked Janeway. "Lauren is very talented, she redesigned my program so I don't need the mobile emitter or any emitter. Captain, there's something we have to talk about" he said lowering his voice. They went into a cave while Lauren stayed behind. "Earth has been corrupted. Starfleet is a torture realm. Nothing is fair, Captain, everything has changed!" said the doctor. "Mark is the source of this?" asked Janeway. The doctor nodded. "What about Kathryn?" Janeway asked. "She's been through so much, imagine, having your parents die when you're ten. She's fourteen now. But she seems so old. Kathryn has grown up in space for three years, three years hating you and Starfleet" said the Doctor. "It's a long time to brood on things" mused Janeway sadly. "Indeed, I've been her mentor ever since she stole me back. We've also been. . .forgive me Captain, spying on Mark. Lauren expanded my memory storage so I have millions of templates on the officials of Starfleet including Mark." he said.

"We desperately need you to get back to Earth, we humans need you to. There are no such things as trials, everyone is guilty until they can prove they are innocent, and no one has done that." said the Doctor.

"What happened to the rest of the crew?" Janeway asked. "Well, as you know Seven and Chakotay are. . .dead. Tom and B'Elanna are in the New Zealand Penal Colony. We don't know much about Harry, he was last seen visiting Tom. The rest of the crew is either in a major workforce or in hiding." he said. "I'll go back, Mark needs to get some common sense knocked into him" said Janeway. "Thank you so much Captain" said the doctor. They came out of the cave, Lauren was waiting for them. "So?" she asked. "It's done" said Janeway. "Good, the _Atlantis_ is ready, is the _delta flyer_ alright?" Lauren asked. "Yes" said Janeway. "I've installed regenerative systems" she said. "Impressive" said Lauren. They entered their shuttles. 

"We're approaching Earth" said Lauren. She kept the commlink between her and Janeway open. An image of Mark came on screen. "Kathryn Lauren Hansen, welcome back to your prison" he sneered. "Leave her alone Mark" said Janeway. "Kathryn? Kathy?" he asked. "It's me" she said. "How did you, why are you with the rebel?" he asked. "She's not a rebel, just someone who needs love and a home." she said softly. "Kathy, come back, I'll meet you at headquarters" he said and blipped out. "Are you really going to meet him?" Lauren asked. "Yes, even if he's turned into a monster" said Janeway.

The delta flyer docked and Janeway got out, Mark greeted her. He hugged her, "Kathy, I thought you were dead" he said. "I'm alive" she said. "Come to my office" he said and lead her away. In the office, Mark sat down. "Mark, why did you kill Chakotay and Seven?" Janeway asked. "That man is Maquis and Seven is borg, you can't trust them" he said simply. "I trusted them, I got them home" she said. "Kathy, you're so idealistic. That and curiosity was your one flaw." he said. "Mark, let my crew go" she said, her voice hardening. "Your crew? You're not even a part of Starfleet anymore!" he retorted. "That's because there is no Starfleet thanks to you!" she shouted. "What did you say?" Mark asked, his voice getting dangerously low. "You're a monster Mark, you're not the Mark I used to know and love" she said. Mark got up and with a swift hand slapped Janeway across the face. She stumbled back clapping a hand to her red cheek, "Mark!" she said. "Yes, Mark, mark, mark. Kathy can't you see times have changed?" he asked. "You've changed" she said and ran off. Mark slapped his commbadge, "Mark to security, apprehend Kathryn Janeway" he said.

Janeway ran through the corridors when she was barred off from the exit by shields. "Damn" she said. Lauren's voice crackled from her commbadge, "Beaming up" she said. Just as guards were approaching, Janeway disappeared in transporter light.

"I told you!" Lauren said. "I just can't believe it" said Janeway shoving her hair out of her eyes.

**

He had caught a glimpse of her when she got out of the delta flyer. "She's alive" he thought. "This isn't good, Mark is crazy. I have to contact her" he thought. "Being an admiral has it's advantages" he said to himself. He walked over to the delta flyer. A guard stopped him. "I'm sorry Admiral Kim. You can't pass here" he said. Kim put on a furious face, "Is that so? Mark wants information from that shuttle, he'll have your head if he finds out that you stopped me from doing my job" he snarled. The guard seemed to crumple, "I'm so sorry, please pass" he said and stepped out of the way. Kim smiled, "this was too easy" he thought. The guards left and Kim boarded the delta flyer. He touched the control panel, "It feels good to be with you again" he said. He powered it up and flew it out.

**

Janeway sat in a chair on the Atlantis. "We're getting a hail, from the delta flyer" said Lauren. "Let's see it" said Janeway. "Harry!!!!" said Janeway leaping out of her seat. "Captain, it's good to see you again" he said. "You're Harry Kim?" asked Lauren. You're a traitor, wearing an admiral's suit." she said disgusted. "It's not what you think it is. I've been helping the doctor and you Lauren. Remember the time you sent the doctor to infiltrate Mark office? You lost comm signal, but I came into his office and distracted Mark while the doctor got away." he said. Lauren shot a nasty look at the doctor. He twideled his thumbs, "I was going to tell you" he said. "Captain, I've come to help. I'll bring the delta flyer over to you, at these coordinates" said Harry. "I've got them" said Lauren. "Kim out" he said and the screen reverted to the starfield.

Lauren piloted the ship to the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant. She met up with a huge Federation ship. "Traitor" she hissed. "Harry, you wouldn't" said Janeway. Lauren brought the Atlantis about and fired on the ship with her antimatter pulses. They impacted with the ship and tore off bits of metal from the hull. "It would be nice if you let us introduce us first" said a man. "Jean-Luc!" said Janeway. "Yes, please tell your friend to stop firing" he said. Lauren stopped. "Kathryn Janeway, it's very nice to see you again" he said. "As to you" said Janeway. Harry's face appeared on the viewscreen next to Picard's, "I've called in some old favors" he said. "What are you wearing Harry?" asked Janeway. "I'm not exactly starfleet anymore. I've stolen the delta flyer and I'm starting an underground movement. I can't wear the uniform anymore, can I?" he said. "That is one godawful shirt" she commented. Harry and Picard chuckled. "Kathryn, we must discuss matters on the Enterprise" said Picard. He eyed Lauren. She returned the gaze. "Transport now" he said and they disappeared.

They materialized on the _Enterprise E_ and were greeted by Picard. He put out a hand, Janeway took it graciously stepping down from the transporter padd. Lauren swished her thick braid and clunked down the pad. A man with short, curly hair went to her, "Hello, I'm Miles O' Brian. Welcome to the Enterprise." he said with an irish accent. "Stupid first name" she muttered. Picard caught her voice and sneaked a look at her. He gave her the "hard eye and thin lip" he was famous for. She squinted and flared. Her blue bangs seemed to get sharper and seemed to sting at Picard. "She's got a good stare" he thought. They broke their gazes. Miles took Lauren away through one door. Picard returned his eyes to Janeway. "Kathryn, let's go to my ready room" he said.

Miles brought Lauren to the Ten-Forward Lounge. They sat at a table. A few people stared at Lauren because of her blue hair. She stuck the middle finger at them, behind her back. Their gazes quickly returned to their drinks. There was silence for a few minutes at their table. Deanna Troi came in and sat at their table. "So, Lauren. How are you?" she asked. "Fine, no thanks to you" she said. "This girl has issues" Deanna thought. She probed Lauren's mind.

_I looked into Lauren's mind. I'm only half betazoid, but I found alot from her. Kindness, Caring, and sensitivity. But it was covered by a hard shell of coldness, harshness, and stubborness. I could sense that something tragic had happened in her life. I stopped probing and started to speak._

"Lauren, please don't shut yourself from everyone else" she said. Lauren looked sharply at her. "You don't know why I've done it" she said. "I know some. Something terrible happened, it changed your life considerably. Why don't you tell me about it?" Deanna asked. Lauren scanned through her thoughts, "Maybe this woman is physic. Mother once told me about talking to someone with your thoughts. If you were with a Betaziod, you could talk back telepathically." thought Lauren._ "CAN YOU HEAR ME????"_ she screamed in her thoughts. Deanna's eye's widened and she jumped. _"Is that you Lauren?" _she asked. _"Yeah, sorry"_ said Lauren.

_"I did not know you were telepathic" said Deanna_

"Neither did I" said Lauren.

"Would you like to talk now?"

"Ok. . . I guess"

"Start with your life"

So Lauren told Deanna about her parents and her life. Miles was feeling awfully uncomfortable. He could see that Lauren and Deanna were communicating in some way. "Sorry Miles" said Lauren. Miles was caught off guard, "Excuse me?" he asked. "Sorry for calling your name stupid" she said. "It's all right. Now, how would you like a sundae?" he asked. "You can't eat days of the week" said Lauren. Deanna laughed, "A sundae is ice cream with chocolate and cherries, they're very good" she said. Lauren shrugged, "All right, I'll try it out" she said. Miles went to the waiter and ordered three sundaes, he came back with them. Deanna and Miles waited to see if Lauren would eat it, she carefully dipped her spoon into the ice-cream and brought it up to her mouth. "This stuff is pretty good" she said. Miles relaxed and Deanna smiled. They dug into their sundaes as well.

Janeway and Picard were in his ready room. Kathryn looked around. "Nice fish, but there's no couch. And one other important thing, coffee" she said shaking a finger at Picard playfully. He smiled, "I've always preferred tea, but you'll get your coffee" He walked over to his replicator, "Tea, Earl Grey and Coffee, black both hot" he brought two cups to his desk. He gave one to Kathryn. She took in the aroma, "Mmm, just how I like it" she said closing her eyes and wrapping her fingers around the mug. Picard took a sip from his tea, "Kathryn, as you know Starfleet has become corrupted. Your past ensign has started an underground movement. The Enterprise is a part of it. But Mark has put all the people he has found part of the resistance into labor camps. We need our people back and we need to set Starfleet straight again." Kathryn opened her eyes, "We should start on getting your people back. Do you know where they are kept?" she asked. "Yes, New Zealand Penal Colony" he said. "Tom and B'Elanna are part of this too, they were convicted of being Maquis and were also caught passing information to us." "Let's get started." she said. Picard laid a map of the New Zealand Penal Colony on his desk. "They're being kept here, here, and here" he said pointed to boxes on the map. "Guards are placed in these corridors, we need to knock them out so we can get out people back" he said. "We could sweep the floor with flacrion particles, it would shock the guards senseless." she said. "It would also shock the prisoners." said Picard. "do they have shields in the cells to prevent the prisoners from escaping?" asked Kathryn. "Well, you could activate the shields when we sweep the floor, then lower them." she said. Picard put a hand to his chin, "It's time to call in some old favors" he said.

Riker sat in his chair. He sighed loudly, "Time to check on the prisoners" he said to himself. He went into the corridors with the cells. He passed Tom's, B'Elanna's, Tasha's, Worf's, Wesly's. He looked sadly at his friends. He was the manager of this sad place, punishment for being caught in the resistance. He went back to his office, a data PADD was lying on his desk, he picked it up. Reading it silently, his lips slowly curved into a grin and he deleted the file.

"Number one" said Picard. Riker greeted him. A wide smile practically split his face. "Hello Captain Picard" he said. They shook hands. Picard leaned in for a hug and whispered into Riker's ear, "We need to talk in private" he said. They broke apart and Riker made the slightest nodd. They went into Riker's office and he locked the doors and opened his mouth. "Captain, it's been such a long time" he said. Picard nodded. "A year, I 've missed my first officer" he said. "Who's taken my place?" asked Riker. "Justin Blake" said the Captain. Riker brushed a hand over his hair, "Justin? He used to be the Tactical officer right? He had no sense of humor at all, how did you get along with him?" asked Riker. Picard smiled, "He's got a dry one now, nothing compared to yours of course." He cleared his voice, "Now, there's no more time for small talk. Can you do what I asked you?" he said. "Yes" said Riker. "But is Mark finds out--" he said. Picard cut him off, "Mark will not find out. I cannot stress that enough. After this operation, you'll be my first officer again. So if Mark does, he won't be able to follow you" said Picard. "All right Captain, I'll be ready at 1800" said Riker. Picard nodded, "Good bye Number One" he said and they parted.

Picard beamed up to the Enterpirse. Janeway met him there, "Everything is set" he said. Janeway nodded. Lauren came in, "You called?" she asked. "Yes, we've got a plan and we need your help" said Janeway.

After an hour or two of debriefing the situation, and answering questions, they stood up from their chairs. Lauren stretched her legs, they were getting cramps from sitting too long. "That's the plan?" she asked. "That's the plan" said Picard. "Stage One begins tomorrow, 1500." he said. "This is the best thing that has happened in my life" she said. "I finally get to do something, instead of waiting in the dark".

"I hardly call spying and making an underground movement "hiding in the dark" " said Janeway.

Lauren suddenly exploded, "You wouldn't understand! My parents were killed, and all I've done is sit in my shuttle stealing letters from Mark!" she shouted. Lauren instantly sat down, "I'm so sorry, it's just that-" she started.

Janeway sat down next to her and gave her a comforting hug, "It's all right" she said. She glimpsed a pearly drop slide from her eyes down to her cheek. Lauren quickly wiped it away, she stood up. "I'll be going to my quarters now" she said and abruptly left.

Jean-Luc stepped closer to Kathryn, "Do you think she'll ever be all right?" he asked. "I honestly don't know, she's such a sweet kid, but every time someone gets close, she tightens up and scoots away" said Kathryn. "Just like you" said Picard quietly. She turned to him surprised, "Excuse me?" she asked. "Well, I've heard rumors about your relationship with Chakotay, if they're true. . .I'd say you missed a chance to have a good life" he said. "I couldn't, protocol" she said stiffly. "Protocol Kathryn?" asked Picard gently. "Protocol" she said. "Did you ever know that I loved Beverly?" he asked looking forward. "No, who is she?" asked Kathryn. "She's the best doctor in Starfleet history, she's the CMO of this ship" he said. "You. . .loved her?" she asked. "Oh yes" she Picard. "But I never could get close to her because of my obligation to Jack. My best friend, her dead husband." he said. "Oh" said Janeway. "Chakotay seemed like a great and kind man, I saw him once" he said. "You did?" asked Janeway surprised. "Oh yes, Lauren was with him. I'd say she was about 6 years old, very intelligent girl" he said smiling recalling the memory. She had wandered away from him at one point, we found her at the science station. She was looking through the records for her favorite star, Alpha Centuari . She said is was her favorite because it always shined brightly and gave her hope" he said. "That's beautiful" said Kathryn. "It is" said Picard, they snapped out of their reverie.

**

Lauren put the miniature sweeping device on her pocket and continued to creep along the underground passageway into the Penal Colony's Cell Hall. It was completely dark except for the wrist light she had on. The white beam cut through the darkness and she checked the tricorder she was holding in her other hand. 

"Two, Three, three yards. Left now" she said, reciting the directions to her self. Lauren crawled into a left tunnel, then got up into a cramped squatting position and put her fingers above her. Pushing the board, a square of light fell and she peered out. 

Two guards were patrolling, but she could she the prisoners. Lauren took a primitive mike with her and spoke into it, "Ready". A crackling answer came through, "5 seconds". She took out the sweeping device and set it carefully on the floor. After five seconds set it off. Immediately, the guards fell down and Lauren got above. "Omygod Lauren!" shouted B'Elanna. "Shhh!" she said putting a finger to her mouth. "I've got them" she said into the mike. The blue flash told the force fields disappeared. B'Elanna ran over and hugged her, "How-how?" she began to ask. "No time, we have to go" Several other people came out when an unknown man came into the cell hallway. "HEY!" he shouted. "Oh no, it's the Manager!" said Tom. B'Elanna ran up to him and gave a sharp left jab and used her knee to kick him the stomach, then her elbow on his head. 

He fell to the ground, "Stop it B'Elanna! Stop!!!! I'm with Picard! I'm WITH PICARD!!!" "Stop it!" shouted Lauren. B'Elanna stopped socking him. He stood up shakily. "I'm William Riker" he said. They beamed up. 

** 


End file.
